Let's Get Naked!
Let's Get Naked! is the 99th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in Season 7. Summary Brie and Bryan go on a rocky journey cross country in an RV; Trinity isn't feeling Jon's romantic weekend trip, and Rusev tries to give Lana a taste of her own medicine. Recap It’s season finale time for E!’s Total Divas, and Part One of the Season 7 capper gets underway with a wacky RV trip that comes about via the strangest of circumstances: Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan are moving to their new house in Washington, but Bryan has vertigo and can’t fly or drive long distances, and Brie is tied to Birdie’s feeding schedule every two hours. So, Natalya arranges a carpool with a couple of her family friends with an RV. The ladies are spunky and fun, but just out-there enough that Brie and Bryan decide it isn’t for them, and they’d rather just suck it up and fly from Sacramento, Calif., to Washington halfway through the road trip. All’s well that ends well when Brie, Bryan and Birdie safely make it to their new home to unpack and organize. Rusev gets real passive-aggressive this week after Lana decides to wear an incredibly skimpy top during a trip to the food store. In an attempt to make a point to his wife about showing too much skin, The Super Athlete spends the hour in various states of undress, mowing the lawn in his underwear, changing in full view of everybody backstage at a WWE show and, finally, barbecuing steaks for Lana and one of his friends without a piece of clothing to his name. Lana, however, remains unmoved, and is just thankful Rusev didn’t burn anything important on the grill. Jimmy Uso arranges a small staycation for himself and Naomi at a resort this week, complete with a nice room and massages for each of them. Problem is, Naomi is having stomach issues and just wants to sleep it off, and she doesn’t want to tell her husband because she thinks he’ll make fun of her. She tries to tough it out through the various activities, but Jimmy knows something’s up and ends up bummed his wife can’t enjoy herself. So, she makes it up to him with a silly idea when they return home: dressing up in cheerleader and football player outfits as a throwback to their respective high school days. The Miz and Maryse have never been busier, jet-setting all over the country for six-day shoots at a time — and that doesn’t even count their commitment to Raw. Miz isn’t even sure he’ll make it back home to Cleveland anytime soon, but he changes his mind when Maryse surprises him with the news that she’s pregnant. The couple head to the doctor for the first ultrasound of their baby where, in a touching moment, they hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. Miz is happy as can be with one potential stress cloud hanging over his head: The baby’s due date is two days before WrestleMania. Tune in to the Season 7 Finale of Total Divas Wednesday at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td711_fullshow_ipv.00059--5424283aa92aa64f633536eeb4c9d414.jpg 002_td711_fullshow_ipv.00192--cf73127a2531727bb952b8a891149e62.jpg 003_td711_fullshow_ipv.00201--442750733fc0087dd655d56ba1b0a50d.jpg 004_td711_fullshow_ipv.00213--b4759d6c708783d1e0f68ae52ad6d623.jpg 005_td711_fullshow_ipv.00250--09ea8d455d4bf224c271b972909ccb9f.jpg 006_td711_fullshow_ipv.00331--ca422d01387ddaaa37c4f7ba70c2f1dd.jpg 007_td711_fullshow_ipv.00350--351a7ac5ee87b8478ea035f34f4d9d0a.jpg 008_td711_fullshow_ipv.00387--362fd8530b25d4e760e0627b11a2e712.jpg 009_td711_fullshow_ipv.00394--17544ec767e625888662efcaa1fe215b.jpg 010_td711_fullshow_ipv.00429--aa3855e21f93fe3fb8ccd27362e64eed.jpg 011_td711_fullshow_ipv.00476--ba24d23a78b68b0127ee6b31b8416af7.jpg 012_td711_fullshow_ipv.00532--1ae204ac42f9da5e232fbc60f34ab2f7.jpg 013_td711_fullshow_ipv.00543--4924f41a78eae8ea1229238a0d5e91ce.jpg 014_td711_fullshow_ipv.00667--cfd221266cf67a135b12024368cab656.jpg 015_td711_fullshow_ipv.00694--7b57008c1ab4b7ff1e52a8ab67fb8b04.jpg 016_td711_fullshow_ipv.00733--4bce5a0d1c6d5eadadfa17d9b8df3687.jpg 017_td711_fullshow_ipv.00742--64d9cfff7efbefa0ef8d4e6681c97b24.jpg 018_td711_fullshow_ipv.00790--612d378289464bfa2eae8550b9423738.jpg 019_td711_fullshow_ipv.00883--f7299a839147adb1fdffc639cc3a8e07.jpg 020_td711_fullshow_ipv.00935--638017349248f14d4b1a4d3086653564.jpg 021_td711_fullshow_ipv.00972--b8db9b0f5b2f61ca0f2a94fc3e1c770d.jpg 022_td711_fullshow_ipv.00995--2c326f41c3126447c70afded20b13705.jpg 023_td711_fullshow_ipv.01020--e3ba5390a7a8d518f20442be31dd0201.jpg 024_td711_fullshow_ipv.01046--2a9c0b205245567e1510da10733cf07f.jpg 025_td711_fullshow_ipv.01052--dd6307b7e9b418af21ed6216870034d0.jpg 026_td711_fullshow_ipv.01108--38d324978ef859b2364850a2f456f5df.jpg 027_td711_fullshow_ipv.01123--09e678912d324482f16cb402d7056a9b.jpg 028_td711_fullshow_ipv.01209--5f50f36a620eeecbf51d055d89b4f822.jpg 029_td711_fullshow_ipv.01219--3538871297d9e6b83ac9dd39912cb6f1.jpg 030_td711_fullshow_ipv.01269--8c769b522ee3e48c623f9e8a197cb95a.jpg 031_td711_fullshow_ipv.01283--33294cde06f721c48c7e6ea1a85073ab.jpg 032_td711_fullshow_ipv.01347--b5684c488278626c787d4215816416ff.jpg 033_td711_fullshow_ipv.01422--d5ed0144ec0b746486173652b028dd6c.jpg 034_td711_fullshow_ipv.01430--e383f060666304654e709e69f345fb04.jpg 035_td711_fullshow_ipv.01530--b14ed653fc5ea31c050353c2a3cfb8e2.jpg 036_td711_fullshow_ipv.01533--60df8b8d1ce242221a30acbb51d20f5c.jpg 037_td711_fullshow_ipv.01547--35815c16b8cd4c478c93578d75f2e30d.jpg 038_td711_fullshow_ipv.01563--9afc8e20cad3b079472093d949cdfe44.jpg 039_td711_fullshow_ipv.01590--45a008d8e93bf7bd32ea75237c7a160b.jpg 040_td711_fullshow_ipv.01636--7e5a1beae25fdd36fd1e66ac61f1d04e.jpg 041_td711_fullshow_ipv.01684--2596ffd11716fb92883505039a182297.jpg 042_td711_fullshow_ipv.01689--ff8d5ad8014bec44ada2544117d2986b.jpg 043_td711_fullshow_ipv.01700--7e926437078eaa0cf17b751289e91942.jpg 044_td711_fullshow_ipv.01704--c496c1a25100aabf86c03107d0772013.jpg 045_td711_fullshow_ipv.01765--458c943a2c84fe657993d467ebd3efcb.jpg 046_td711_fullshow_ipv.01778--2963261feaae5d2fffdca6f00a5f39b8.jpg 047_td711_fullshow_ipv.01798--eebca54621d1c4e3bdd624aa27cbd3ea.jpg 048_td711_fullshow_ipv.01873--16b9eb2e137427b676e4102bb9a9e904.jpg 049_td711_fullshow_ipv.01921--d8ca4c97b0a3cc09b8076afcfdac7121.jpg 050_td711_fullshow_ipv.01922--4ab58eaf169003ca55275af835dba2e7.jpg 051_td711_fullshow_ipv.01962--afdc8e67168d76d48d099bc407910438.jpg 052_td711_fullshow_ipv.01989--0812ea6e44c3cef17a9ad282012c11b1.jpg 053_td711_fullshow_ipv.02012--a6f68469fe17ce8cd7a8ef98a23f220f.jpg 054_td711_fullshow_ipv.02014--51b54aa6d5b9cf1165f1edefdcbcb917.jpg 055_td711_fullshow_ipv.02026--134b9d23cf5492e79a6fb97a20cd57ee.jpg 056_td711_fullshow_ipv.02028--4aa404bdcdcfe4f462274226b3bd70c6.jpg 057_td711_fullshow_ipv.02111--e0745ad5c6d12b623a80829af07218d0.jpg 058_td711_fullshow_ipv.02130--0f79cff1220f28747b567b2363c33b0f.jpg 059_td711_fullshow_ipv.02131--dd8468e33dbfacc0fafaf0994f1b0be8.jpg 060_td711_fullshow_ipv.02154--8b9296f4fa53ce78f8f42f571347d3c9.jpg 061_td711_fullshow_ipv.02199--00d9c011fad1f6fbfb94b3433b6783d7.jpg 062_td711_fullshow_ipv.02204--461a0e2a172534b4c44b1428ba9bbff0.jpg 063_td711_fullshow_ipv.02386--be80e9fbc713c8c38163e14d4ae2501e.jpg 064_td711_fullshow_ipv.02409--83cfe548b0f4063c01d89cbafe07e5d8.jpg 065_td711_fullshow_ipv.02470--1c15741720f0ea103db3210e2f25ba36.jpg 066_td711_fullshow_ipv.02490--ec04bdb91b5ee847e905c5db2a724014.jpg 067_td711_fullshow_ipv.02576--0923eb75f7dddcb96283c526e494554a.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Carmella